Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper
by SalomeCullen
Summary: Out-take de Benie soit la famille, sur le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Un mariage comme on les aime avec larmes, des drames, des rires et de la joie. Et peut être un peu plus. Les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella 3 et demi ans avant le début de Bénie Soit La Famille. Couples habituels.


**Rien n'est à moi. Tout à Stephenie Meyer**

**Me revoilà, avec un petit Outtake pour me faire pardonner du temps perdu sur BSLF. **

**Je sors de la periode compliquée où on enchaine fêtes de fin d'année et partiels .Et en plus, j'ai perdu mes fichiers word où j'avais écris les prochains chapitres de la ff. Donc, le temps que je les retape, voici une petite surprise. En deux parties. **

* * *

Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper

Enfin ! Nous y étions ! Le grand, le fameux, l'ultime jour. Le jour que l'on attendait tous avec impatience. Le sacro-saint mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Il nous avait fallu plus d'un an pour réussir à tout préparer. Nous avions couru pendants ces derniers mois, dans presque toutes les pâtisseries de Seattle, nous avions essayé une quarantaine de robe chacune, vu trois couturières différentes, visité huit églises, douze salles de fêtes et trois jardin publics. Après avoir choisi entre trois six traiteurs différents, nous avions du choisir entre maintes viandes et poissons, choisir le vin et le champagne (Chilien ou Italien ? Français ou Californien?), trancher entre fruits de mer et saumon pour l'entrée et le dessert, ne parlons même pas du dessert, c'est encore douloureux.

Avec Angela, nous nous étions partagé le travail pour trouver un imprimeur, pour les faire part, un fleuriste compétent, une salle parfaite pour la soirée et organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Nous avions, pendant tous ces longs mois, prouvé notre amitié à Alice, de la plus belle des façons : en la supportant dans ses états d'âme.

Durant onze mois, nous avions subis les cris, les pleurs et les doutes d'Alice sur tout ce qui concernait son mariage de près ou de loin. Des plus gros détails aux plus petits. De la taille de l'Eglise qui devait pouvoir contenir 300 personnes à sa prise de poids minime un mois avant la cérémonie.

Mais ça valait le coup.

Parce que pendant ces mois, nous avions passé des moments inoubliables. Lorsque Jasper à fait sa grande demande, Alice est devenue la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. Et Jazz flotte au dessus du sol.

Alice rêve de son mariage depuis qu'elle a sept ans et, depuis qu'elle a onze ans, elle consigne dans un cahier toutes ses idées pour son grand jour. Et je suis fière, ainsi qu'Angela et tout nos ami, d'avoir pu participer à l'élaboration du plus beau jour de la vie de ma meilleure amie.

Hier soir, nous avions passé la soirée dans la chambre de jeune fille d'Alice, chez ses parents, à Forks. Ashley et Jackson avaient une maison toute simple, ressemblant à celle de mon père. Trois chambre et une salle de bain à l'étage, un salon et une cuisine ouverte au rez de chaussé, avec un garage. Et depuis quelques semaines, toute la maison était envahie par les affaires du mariages. Toute la décoration de la salle était dans le salon, la robe de mariée d'Alice et nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur étaient dans la chambre d'ami, les costumes des témoins aussi, les échantillons de bouquets étaient disposés un peu dans chaque pièce et sur les murs de la salle de bain, de la chambre et sur la porte du frigo, se trouvaient des listes. Des listes de tout et pour tout.

Alice était stressée. C'était son mariage, son rêve. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Hier, Angela et moi avons dormi chez elle, pour la rassurer. Nous avions regardé une comédie romantique, nous avions revu la playlist du mariage et elle nous avait fait répéter nos pas de danses pour la valse. Vers la fin de la soirée, Alice avait craqué. Elle avait relâché toute la pression qu'elle retenait depuis des mois. Elle pleurait de soulagement, de stress, de joie. Toutes ses émotions étaient dans ses pleurs. Elle en avait besoin. Pendant une heure, Angie et moi l'avons consolé, du mieux que nous pouvions. A tour de rôle, nous l'avons serrée dans nos bras, nous avons séché ses larmes et nous lui avons dit des bêtises pour la faire sourire. Vers minuit, ensuite, elle s'était levé pour aller se rafraichir puis en revenant elle nous avait serré dans ses bras en nous remerciant, de la façon la plus sincère qui soit.

C'était pour ça, que je ne regrettais rien de la folie de ces derniers mois.

A présent, nous étions dans l'Eglise. A une heure de la cérémonie. Alice était maquillée et en train de se faire coiffer. Elle n'enfilera sa robe qu'au dernier moment, de peur de l'abîmer.

Ashley tenait la main de sa fille et lui répétait à quel point elle était fière d'elle et de la femme qu'elle est devenue. Rosalie était dans le centre de l'Eglise pour peaufiner les derniers détails, comme l'installation des derniers bouquets de fleurs livrés. Ben, lui, avait été chargé d'accueillir les invités à l'entrée du monument, avec Emmett alors que la mère de Jasper discutait des derniers détails avec l'officiant.

S'ils n'étaient pas pratiquants, Alice et Jasper avaient choisis de se marier à l'église. Ça comptait pour la famille de Jazz pour qui la religion avait une grande importance.

Ils avaient choisi de se marier dans une église de Queen Anne où ils ont loué un manoir pour la soirée et le cocktail. Le prêtre officiant pour la cérémonie était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit qui comprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas là par foi pure et simple. Ils avaient décidé de mélanger textes sacrés et ''païens'' en plus d'écrire eux-mêmes leurs vœux, ce qui avait donné provoqué des bouffées d'angoisses à Jasper, qui avait peur de tout foirer. Nous les avions aidé, Angela avec Alice, moi avec Jasper, à les écrire, les corriger et les réciter.

L'église était immense, et nous avions eu peur de la quantité de travail pour la décorer selon les souhaits d'Alice. Finalement avec l'aide d'Esmée et d'un professionnel nous avions habillé les murs et les bancs de nœuds blancs, déposé de nombreux bouquets de lys blancs et d'orchidées. De jolis nœuds en tissu avaient également été accrochés en bout de banc et les chaises des futurs époux étaient recouvertes de blanc aussi.

A l'entrée de l'église, une arche a été montée ce matin et le parfum des fleurs fraiches embaume tout le monument et donne une sensation de plénitude à quiconque passe sous cette arche.

J'étais avec Alice dans la loge de la mariée. Elle était détendue. Nous étions arrivée il y a environ deux heures. Angela et moi étions prêtes depuis à peu près aussi longtemps et avec Ashley, la mère d'Alice, nous nous activions pour que ma meilleure amie soit parfaite. Nous avions presque fini. Alice était coiffée et avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements. Elle était enroulée dans un peignoir en satin beige et restait assise sagement alors qu'Angela finissait sa coiffure. Elle tenait les mains de sa mère, qui lui parlait de façon très douce. C'était un moment très intime entre une mère et sa fille. Leurs brillaient à mesure qu'elles discutaient. Nostalgie, bonheur et fierté entre autre se lisaient sur leurs visages.

Angela finit son œuvre en posant la dernière épingle et elle vient se poster près de moi où elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Elle est parfaite.

-Magnifique. » confirmais-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Doucement, nous sortîmes de la petite pièce et Angie me dit qu'elle allait retrouver Ben et l'aider.

« Ok, je vais aller voir Jasper. Il doit stresser comme un fou.

-D'accord, sourit-elle, embrasse le pour moi. »

Je lui rendit son sourire et m'éloignais vers l'autre bout de l'annexe. Arrivée devant la porte qui cachait Jasper, je lissais ma robe et toquais trois fois. J'entendis des voix d'hommes et un rire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le père de Jasper, tout sourire.

« Bonjour Richard.

-Oh ! Bella ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Je pensais que c'était encore Nettie qui venait nous embêter avec ses larmes ! »

Je ricanais alors que j'entrais la pièce exigüe. « Non, aux dernières nouvelles votre épouse est en train d'accueillir les invité avec Emmett et Ben.

-Bien. Je vais aller les rejoindre alors» Il me tapota l'épaule et je lui souris avant de me diriger vers le fond de la pièce où Jazz faisait face au miroir.

« Tu vas user ce miroir à force de te regarder dedans Jasper. » Il sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Ses traits se détendirent en me voyant. « Bella ! Tu es ravissante !

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, pour un futur marié ! Et attends de voir ta fiancée, elle est fabuleuse. »

Il me fit une grimace qui devait surement être un semblant de sourire.

« Tu ne stresses pas j'espère ? Enfin ! Jazz ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis quasiment toujours !

-Je sais !

-C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis ce matin ! »

Je me figeais. Cette voix.

Jazz haussa un sourcil en voyant ma réaction et je me retournais doucement. Je me retrouvais alors face à face avec deux yeux d'un vert flamboyant que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je savais que je le croiserais. Il était le témoin de Jasper, j'étais la témoin d'Alice, c'était obligé que nous nous croisions. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à la voir aussi tôt. Et lui non plus, vu l'air perturbé qu'il arborait. Je lui souris, de façon crispée.

« Ravie de te revoir, Edward. » lui dis-je, d'une voix trop aigüe. Il me répondit par un hochement de tête tout aussi tendu que le reste de son corps.

Il alla se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil derrière moi alors que je me tournais ver Jazz en tentant de calmer mes tremblements.

Le futur marié. Je devais me concentrer sur lui et sur le carnage qu'il était en train de faire subir à ses cheveux.

« Arrêtes ça ! Tu empires tout ! » Il me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Je sais mais … mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Je suis trop nerveux !

-Et tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ! » Edward et moi nous exclamâmes en même temps. Je fixais ce dernier avec un demi sourire. Puis il enchaina.

« Tu n'as strictement aucune raison de l'être Jasper. Elle t'aime, tu l'aime, vous êtes ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait ne plus t'épouser soudainement ! »

Je me tournais vers lui « Qu'as-tu fais pour le détendre ?

-Je... Le rassurer sur Alice et sur ses sentiments. Encore et encore.

-Et lui changer les idées ? Dis-je en pointant mon doigt sous son menton !

-Hum... je suis encore là les gars, gloussa Jasper,

-Ca t'amuse ?

-Un peu, je dois avouer …

-Et ben... au moins on te divertit. » Je lui souris puis je remarquais un détail énorme.

« Jazz ! Ta cravate ! Non mais sérieusement ! » il pâlit instantanément. Je soufflais !

« Non seulement elle est à l'envers et le nœud est de travers ! » Je me tournais vers Edward « Et toi ! Tu n'as rien vu ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense. Et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Viens par là, toi » dis-je en attrapant Jasper par la main pour l'attirer vers moi. Je dénouais sa cravate, et lissais les pans de sa chemise, avant de renouer le tout comme il fallait. Puis, je le fis se baisser pour arranger ses cheveux du mieux que je pouvais.

« Voilà, souris-je, Il ne te manque plus que ton sourire et tu seras parfait !

-Merci Bella » murmura-t-il. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je le serrais dans mes bras et nous restâmes dans cette étreinte pendant un moment. Je sentais les yeux d'Edward sur moi. Ses regard transperçait mon dos. Le silence dans la pièce fut rompu lorsque les parents de Jasper entrèrent dans la pièce. Il me relâcha et les regarda.

« C'est le moment fils » sourit son père. A cet instant, il devint complètement livide et tituba jusqu'à la porte avec l'aide d'Edward qui le laissa avec ses parents avec une tape dans le dos. Je lui prit la main et lui dit une dernière fois « Rappelle toi, tu n'as qu'à sourire et dire oui à la femme de ta vie, d'accord. »

Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement désordonné. Et sa mère l'entraina vers le cœur de l'église, suivit par son père, qui fermait la marche.

Edward et moi nous trouvions alors seul à seule. Nous nous fixâmes un moment dans un silence qui nous rendait mal à l'aise. Puis il se tourna vers moi, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, preuve de sa nervosité. Il me demanda de l'emmener voir Alice, avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Jasper devant l'autel. J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et allais jusque la loge d'Alice, le sentant derrière moi. Je frappais doucement à la porte, et passais la tête dans l'ouverture. Alice était toute prête. Elle avait enfilée sa robe avec l'aide de sa mère et celle-ci faisait les dernière retouche. Alice leva la tête et un sourire resplendissant orna son visage. J'eu les larmes aux yeux instantanément. Elle était emplie d'une magnificence sans nom. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Je sourie, émue, et lui d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion : « Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Alice. »

Je fis entrer Edward et Alice se jeta dans ses bras avec une facilité déconcertante malgré l'ampleur de sa robe.

« Tu es venu !

-Bien sur ! Je n'allais pas rater ça quand même !

-J'avais peur que …

-N'importe quoi ! » Il sourit, et la remit sur ses pieds pour la faire tournoyer. « Tu es magnifique Lily » Elle rougit et sourit.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sauf ta cravate ! » dit-elle après un temps de pause.

Ce fut à Edward de rougir et à moi de rire. Il me lança un regard amusé et j'allais parler quand le père d'Alice rentra. Nous comprîmes de suite. J'allais déposer un baiser sur la joue de ma meilleure amie et entrainais Edward avec moi après qu'il l'ait embrassé à son tours.

Avant d'entrer dans le cœur de l'église, je lâchais la main d'Edward et me retournais vers lui rapidement. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était aussi proche et me retrouvais nez à nez avec son torse. Je le touchais. Presque. Son odeur m'intoxiquait de la meilleure des façons

« Je … hum... » je fermais les yeux et pris une inspiration, m'imprégnant à nouveau de sou parfum.

« Bella, je … » sa main frôla mon visage et je fis un pas en arrière.

« Ta cravate » lui dis-je en secouant la tête. Il acquiesça alors que je passais mes mains tremblantes sur son col.

Il ne dit rien, me laissant faire. Quand j'eu finis, je passais pas main dans ses cheveux, par habitude. Par manque. Il ferma les yeux. Et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougie et rouvrit les yeux, un demi sourire éclairant son visage.

Il se détacha de moi et me regarda de haut en bas.

« J'ai oublié de te dire : tu es ravissante, Bella.

-Merci, » dis-je en rougissant à mon tours.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Angela vint nous chercher. Edward alla se placer près de Jasper et nous nous mîmes de l'autre côté de l'allée, attendant.

La musique démarra doucement du fond de l'église. Tout le monde fixa son regard sur le couloir vide. Et d'un coup, Alice, apparue. Dans toute sa splendeur. Elle rayonnait de bonheur au bras de son père qui marchait, fier comme un paon.

Tout le monde était sous le coup de cette beauté. Le jupon en tulle flottait autours d'elle lui donnant l'impression de marcher au dessus du sol. De son bustier, partait un drapé qui couvrait une partie du jupon,il était remonté et fixé à la taille par une broche en diamant qui laissait apercevoir le tulle de la jupe. Le bustier était incrusté de petit strass, réfléchissant la lumière de l'église et formant une sorte de halo autours d'Alice. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, la coupe courte d'Alice avait été rafraîchie hier et ses cheveux flottaient gaiment au dessus de ses épaules. Elle avait un petit voile, assortie à son jupon, fixé par un simple serre-tête blanc. A ses oreilles, seulement deux perles d'un blanc pur scintillaient et c'était les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait.

Son visage était rougie par l'émotion. Angela et la maquilleuse n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui mettre beaucoup de blush. Seul ses paupières étaient colorées, d'un peu d'argentée et sa bouche rosée. Ses cils allongés rendaient ses yeux verts encore plus profonds qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Elle était époustouflante.

Son père donna sa main à Jasper qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb. Je posais mes yeux furtivement sur Edward qui souriait devant le spectacle touchant qu'offrait nos amis. Il le va les yeux sur moi et mon cœur se déchira un peu plus. Cela faisait quelques mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Et nous nous étions encore quitté dans une certaine souffrance.

Je ne le quittais plus des yeux. Je pensais à ce que je voulais de lui, au fait qu'il habitait à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il avait probablement une copine là bas. Peut-être même qu'il était venu accompagné au mariage. Je secouais ma tête ne voulant pas pleurer pour ça alors que mes deux meilleurs amis se promettaient amour et fidélité.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je donnais l'alliance de Jasper à Alice qui lui passa au doigt en sanglotant. Edward fit de même avec Jasper et celui-ci embrassa les doigts d'Alice en lui mettant son anneau au doigt.

Enfin, le prêtre prononça les fameuses paroles « Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! »

La salle explosa sous les cris et les applaudissements. Alice et Jasper s'embrassèrent devant l'assemblée et je laissais couler mes larmes de bonheur. Angela vint passer ses bras autours de moi et nous sanglotâmes ensemble avant de rejoindre nos familles. Ben arriva et pris Angie avec lui. Je me retrouvais alors seule. En sortant, une main m'attrapa et me retourna. Pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward, ou plutôt son torse.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il posa ses pouces sur mon visage et essuya mes larmes. Puis il prit ma main et m'entraina dehors pour applaudir les nouveaux mariés.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent très peu de temps après nous et nous leur lançâmes des pétales de rose, en les félicitants.

Chacun rayonnait de bonheur et je me laissais atteindre par cette frénésie. Alors que tout le monde essayait d'approcher le couple pour les féliciter, j'attendais en retrait. Une fois que tout le monde ou presque eut son mot pour Alice et Jasper je trainais Edward vers eux. Je passais mes bras autours de chacun d'eux et le attirais contre moi. Ils me serrèrent avec autant de force que je le faisais.

« Félicitations ! Pleurais-je

-Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse !

-Ca ce voit, ma belle, ça se voit tellement ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! Et la cérémonie était parfaite !

-C'était un peu grâce à toi !

-N'importe quoi ! » contrais-je en les serrant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, chacun leur tours. « Vous méritez ça plus que n'importe qui ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. »

Alice commença à pleurer et je lui essuyais les larmes comme Edward l'avait fait avant moi. « Ne pleure pas, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage de princesse

-C'est résistant, pouffa-t-elle

-Alors pleures ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes à travers nos larmes et je me reculais après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je me dirigeais vers mes parents et Rose. Je les serrais dans mes bras eux aussi, émue. Ils me complimentèrent sur ma tenue et je rougie. Rose me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Edward.

-Pas maintenant Rose.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle en passant la main sur son petit ventre rebondi.

-Comment va mon neveux ?

-En pleine forme. Je le sens de plus en plus bouger.

-Tant mieux. » Je posais mes mains sur son ventre et essayais de sentir mon futur neveux. Il semblait qu'il s'était rendormi. Emmett arriva et embrassa sa femme, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui ! Juste très émue !

-Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça, Bell's.

-Je sais. Pas maintenant Em', c'est tout.

-Ok. » Il me fixa un moment, cherchant à déceler une faiblesse dans mon regard. Puis il se tourna vers Rose et mes parents « J'ai avancé la voiture. On y va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bell's ?

-Je monte avec Ben.

-Comme tu veux.

-On se retrouve là bas. » Il me serra dans ses bras comme pour me dire ''je veille'' et repartie vers sa voiture et dandinant des fesses, comme mon beauf savait si bien le faire.

« Bella ? » Je me retournais face à Angela.

« Oui ?

-Tu m'en voudrais vraiment beaucoup si je te force à monter avec Edward en voiture, pour qu'on puisse prendre les parents de Jasper avec nous ?

-Je suppose que non, soupirais-je

-Super ! De toute façon tu en crevais d'envie ! » dit-elle en repartant.

« Je ne … HEY ! ANGELA REVIENT LÀ ESPÈCE DE CACHOTIIÈRE ! Depuis quand tu manigances ça dans mon dos » dis-je en lui courant après. Elle alla se cacher près de Ben et Alice arriva !

« Bella ! Si jamais tu tombe parce que tu cours avec des talons et que tu abimes ta robe avant le repas, je t'arrache les yeux avec mes faux ongles, compris ?

-Oui Madame Withlock.

-Oh ! » Sa bouche forma un O avant de se transformer en sourire explosif. « Redis le encore !

-Madame Withlock ?

-Oh c'est parfait ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à ce point.

-Oui Alice, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se marie. On prend le nom de son époux, bien que je trouve ça légèrement sexiste et obsolète !

-Oh ! Tais-toi ! Tu me gâches mon bonheur ! » elle me frappa avec son bouquet

« Tu parles, comme si la mauvaise humeur de Bella pouvait te gacher ta journée.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur Angela !

-Mais bien sur ! Tu as les émotions à fleur de peau ! C'est pourtant Rose qui est enceinte, pas toi, Bella ! »

Evidemment, il a fallut qu'Edward arrive à ce moment là, un air profondément choqué et blessé sur

le visage.

« Bella est enceinte ? » Sa voix tira sur les aigüe. Je soupirais et jetais un regard outré vers mes deux amies qui se bidonnaient.

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Comment je pourrais... » soufflais-je

« Qui alors ?

-Rosalie !

-Oh ! Tu lui passeras toutes mes félicitations.

-Tu pourras le faire toi même, vous êtes à la même table » sourit Alice

Edward pâlit. Il savait qu'il allait se retrouver face à ma tigresse de sœur et à son ours de mari. Et il savait très bien que Rose lui en voulait pour l'échec de notre relation. La logique familiale.

Angela ricana devant la tête d'Edward et alla chercher les parents de Jazz quand Ben réapparut avec leur voiture.

Jasper suivit quelques temps plus tard. J'aidais Alice à monter dans la voiture avec sa robe, et ses parents passèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Je fermais la porte alors qu'elle se marrait encore comme une baleine. Je n'avais le droit de rien dire. C'était son jour. Et c'était tellement bon de la voir rire, même pour des bêtises, après des mois de stress. Elle relachait clairement tout. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Le sourire de Jasper aussi, n'avait pas de prix. Depuis qu'il avait vu Alice dans sa robe pour la première fois, il ne cessait plus de montrer ses dents. Certes, il avait l'air niais mais il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

J'étais tellement fière d'eux.

Je me tournais vers Edward : « On y va ? »

Il acquiesça et prit ma main. Je ne dis rien. Appréciant simplement le contact. Il m'entraina vers sa voiture de location et m'ouvrit la porte tel le gentlemen qu'il était. Ou qu'il pouvait être. Il fit rapidement le tour avant de s'installer au volant.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

On se retrouve très vite

J'espère que vous avez apprécié

Bisous


End file.
